New Girl
by myaobrien01
Summary: Tris Prior is the new girl at Divergent High. Did I mention that she is famous and rich!


**USED TO BE DIVERGENT HIGH SENIOR YEAR!**

"Come on Tris, time to wake up."

"Egh. In a minute Cai."

"Now Tris! It's already 7:00 and school starts at 8:00."

I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Beatrice Grace Prior and I'm 17. I have 3 older brothers, Mike (Mikee) Prior, 26, James (Jay) Prior, 23 and Caleb (Cai) Prior, 21, (Only I can call them by there nicknames. Try it to call them by them and you'll see black and blue). **(A/N: I'm from Australia so I don't know much about College and American stuff. Sorry!) **Mikee is in his last year at Harvard University, Jay's in his 3rd last and Cai is in his first. All 3 of them were and are the popular boys at every school they've attended. They're some of the loudest, craziest, fittest, most athletic, funniest, most overprotective big brothers you'll ever find. Then you have my parents. My mum is Natalie Prior, world renown fashion designer and my dad is Andrew Prior, highest ranking Military Governor there is.

You see, Dad's job recently transferred from the UK to here, Chicago. So this is were my story begins. My sixth first day, only this time, at Divergent High.

Rolling out of my king sized bed, I walk over to my walk-in-wardrobe and look for something to wear. New country, new school, new me! I decide to wear a pair of black skinny ripped jeans and a skin tight, light blue crop top, so my 6 pack is only just noticable. I quickly brush through my long blonde hair, leaving it streaming down my back and apply some black eyeliner and mascara making my blue/grey eyes seem striking. 'Having a nice tan and soft smooth skin defiantly has its advantages at times', I think to myself. I throw a pink Harvard jumper over the top of my outfit, (Mikee gave it to me a few years ago and it only fits now), put in a pair of black hoops, quickly put my knee high tanned high heel boots on and run down stairs, grabbing my bag, phone and keys on the way. When I reach the overly large kitchen I find Cai waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know. You have your own car." I say, reaching and snatching a granola bar from the bench and going over to the grange door.

"I know. I just thought I'd say good luck and I'll see you on summer break."

"Holy shit! How could I be so stupid and forget. I completely forgot you were going to college today. Have fun. Stay safe. Text and call me whenever you can and send my love to Mikee and Jay for me. I love you so much Big Bro." I say all in one breath. I run into his arms for a hug.

"Haha Love you to Lil' Sis." Cai replies, hugging me back. "You better hurry. Don't want to be late on your first day." He whispers into my ear.

"More like sixth first day." I mumble under my breath. As I open the door I can faintly hear Cai chuckling.

Jumping into my 2014 Mercedes Benz E 63, I speed off down our long private driveway, only slowing to open the big double gates guarding the front of the estate. I arrive at school in 10 minutes and realise I'm already 5 minutes late. Grabbing my bag and keys, I walk into student office to get my locker number and timetable.

"Name?" the lady at the front desk asks.

"Uh, Beatrice Prior." I answer.

"I'm Mrs. Kenstra. Here's your timetable and locker code and number. Have a great time here at Divergent High."

I walk out of student office and look down at my timetable.

**Name: Beatrice Prior - Locker: D4113**

**Period 1 - Spanish - Mr. Russell - B310**

**Period 2 - English - Dr Terrenthia - F301**

**Period 3 - Science - Mrs Matthews - D111**

**Period 4 - Math - Ms Taylor - D264**

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 - Music - Mr. Bud - F205**

**OPEN**

**Period 7 - Art - Miss Tori - B109**

**Period 8 - Gym - Coach Max - Gymnasium**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

As I am walking, I bump into another girl. She has tanned skin, darken than mine, brown eyes and is the same height as me. Average.

"Hi I'm Christina. You must be new here."

"Hi, I'm Beatrice but you can call me Tris. Yeah, I am new. I just moved from the UK." I reply, trying to sound confident.

"Nice to meet you Tris. Can I see your timetable." Christina asks. I hand her my timetable and she compares it to hers.

"We have all the same classes and my locker's next to yours." She squeals. Smiling to myself, I allow her to drag me to my locker. 'WOW! Class hasn't even started and I've made a new friend'. i think to myself.

We reach our lockers and I enter my code quite easily, **09 - 23 - 09**. We grab all our books and walk off to our first class, Spanish.

Christina and I sit towards the back talking until the teacher arrives.

"Hola class. I am Mr Russell and I will be teaching you Spanish this year. We have a new student joining us today so could she please come forward and introduce herself, in Spanish if possible."

As I stand up, I could see all the boys in the class with their mouths hanging open. Either I'm that hot or really ugly. As I approach the front some guy slaps my ass. I turn around and make a rude gesture with my hands. The class snickers while he starts blushing. That's better. When I reach the front of the room I stand in the middle and start introducing myself.

"Hola, mi nombre es Tris. Recientemente me he mudado aqui desde el Reino Unido y hoy es mi primer dia aqui. En alta divergentes. Tengo 3 hermanos mayores y me encanta correr. Solo he estado en Chicago durante una hora y media semanas pero hasta ahora lo estoy disfrutando."

"Where did you learn to speak Spanish like that Tris?" Mr Russell asks me.

"Well back in the UK we had a really big house so mum and dad hired maids. I was only 2 when they hired. The maids could only speak Spanish so by the time I was 4 I had to know how to speak it so I could actually talk to them and understand what they were saying to me. And mum goes away a lot for her work. Spain just so happens to be one of her main visiting places. If I'm lucky I get to go with her."

"Fair enough, beautiful accent by the way." says Mr Russell, complimenting my British accent.

Not 5 seconds later I hear the bell. I quickly grab my books and drag Christina to our next class, blushing as red as a tomato.

_**\- - TIME SKIP TO LUNCH - -**_

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me you could speak fluent Spanish?" Christina squeals, while we get our lunch.

"I didn't think it was relevant and you didn't ask." I reply, picking up a piece of 'Dauntless' cake.

"You were bloody amazing. Anyway come on and I'll introduce to everyone"

"Okay coming."

"Hey guys, this is Tris, Tris this is Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Will, Shauna and Marlene.

I hear chorus of 'heys' and 'hi's'. I sit down in between Christina and Uriah.

'I'm Uriah," a dark skin boy with green eyes greets me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tris. I just moved her from the…"Just as I go to finish my sentence Uriah interrupts.

"The UK! Right?"

"I, uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Your accent gave it away." He points out.

Just as another boy sits down my phone rings. Not wanting to be rude I go to hang up until I realise it's my dad. I really only get to talk to him 2-3 times a year if I'm lucky so I always answer his call no matter where I am or what time it is.

"Please excuse me. I have to take this." I say as they all look at me.

"Hey daddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie how are you?"

"Yeah I'm great. Anyways why are you calling? You hardly ever call."

"I just wanted to call and say I'll be home next week along with the boys. I believe your mother is already home."

'Are you fucking me? Please tell me your not fucking me. Daddy this is great. Look I gotta go. I love and miss you so much. Stay safe and make sure you come. Bye."

Closing my phone, I notice everyone is staring at me.

"Oh my God daddy that's great. Daddy I want this. Daddy I want that... DADDY!" the boy who hadn't introduced himself says, mimicking me.

"Shut up dickhead." I say turning around to face him.

"Shut up while you still can," Uriah whispers into my ear.

"So why is the princess so happy?" unknown boy asks me.

"Because I get to see my dad again." I reply, beaming.

"Well here's an idea. Go home, walk through the door and say hi." He says, pretending that he's talking to a 6 year old.

"Look OK. I'm not about to explain my family and its shit to you. Keep your nose out of my business and I'll keep mine out of yours. Kay." I state, glaring at him. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Four," he replies smirking at me like I'm suppose to be kissing his feet.

"And is that suppose to mean something to me? What were 1, 2 and 3 already taken?" I ask with an innocent smile on my face. In the background I can see Zeke, Uriah and Will covering up their snickers with coughing and the girls smirking into their hands.

"Anyways did you guys see that 2014 Mercedes Benz E 63?" Four asks, jealousy written all over his face.

"Oh my God. Is the big bad Four jealous!?" I exclaim. Everyone turns to look at Four and see the jealousy and begin laughing.

"That's my car by the way. No big deal really. It's just a car." I say, eating my cake.

'HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE TO GIVE US A RIDE SOMETIME!" Zeke demands with Uriah and Will vigorously nodding their heads in the background.

"Ummm, yeah sure. I'll call you guys sometime and let you drive it." I sate rather uneasily. "Hey guys, I know it's a little early but my mum is throwing a big business party tonight and she's invited all these major company owners and I really don't want to go so do you guys wanna come over and we can hang out?" I ask.

"YESSS!" all the girls shout.

"Sure we'd love to." all the guys say.

"Cool, I'll text you my address" I pick up my bag, swing it over my shoulder and walk off to my locker, noticing the guys staring at my D- Cup chest and ass as I stand and walk past. 'Well it's going to be a fun year with all these fucking perverts.' I think to myself sarcastically.

**\- - TIME SKIP TO GYM - -**

Walking into the girls locker room, I quickly change into a fluro orange sports bra and a pair of short black nike shorts. As I sit down a man walks in and starts talking. "OK, I'm Coach Max. As a Coach it is my job to promise pain. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you cupcakes. OK I want 20 laps of the football oval and when you get back 50 push ups. GO!" Coach Max screams.

Running around the oval I forget about everything that has happened and is happening. I set my own pace and focus on controlling my breathing. When I get back to where the coach is standing I realise that I'm the first one finished. Four is still in front of everyone and beginning his 20th lap. I kneel down and begin my 50 push ups. Up. Down. Up. Down. I set my rhythm and get into the zone. When I finish my 50 push ups I see Four and Zeke arriving heavily panting.

"Who taught you to do push ups like that?" Coach Max asks me when everyone has finished.

"No one sir. I used to watch my brothers do push ups for their football training at home and my dad needs to be really fit for his job so yeah..." I reply. All the boys are staring at me with a mixture of awe, surprise or my boobs. The girs on the other hand are glaring daggers at me with either jealousy, pure hatred or shock. I slowly stand up while the bell is ringing and go get changed.

After changing into my jeans and crop top (I don't bother putting my jumper back on) I get all my homework from my locker and return to my car and drive home.

My family owns a 100 acre estate here in Chicago. It takes 10 minutes to drive up my driveway and the property is literally quadruple the size of the school. It's 10 acres larger than my old estate in the UK. I don't understand why we need such a big house. 6 storey's is way to big. Especially since I'm the literally the only person living her (the maids, chefs, valets and butler all finish work at 8 and start at 6 so they live in their own house).

I run up to the sixth floor and into my bedroom. I clean everything up and get dressed into my BCBG Max Azria One-Shoulder dress with a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Black Leather High Heel Sandals. I wear big black loop earrings and gold bangles. I then apply bright red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara and light blue eyeshadow to make my eyes seem smokey. Lightly curling my hair, I walk back downstairs, hop on the elevator and go down to wear mums party has already begun. I walk around greeting mums business associates, making small talk with them until I hear the doorbell ring.

I answer the door to be greeted with all my friends.

"Holy shit, you look beautiful Tris!" Christina exclaims.

"Thanks Chris," I reply with a slight blush.

"Why didn't you tell us your were rich. It took half hour to walk up your driveway." Zeke whines.

"Ahaha sorry!" I apologise. "Let me go tell mum your here. Go wait at the stairs and I'll show you around."

I quickly go tell mum and find everyone waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Leading them up to my room I see everyone gaping at the sight. I have a king size bed sits in the middle of the room, a walk-in-wardrobe and ensuite doors are off on the side, my six seater, L shaped sofa in the corner and my 60 inch TV opposite it. I guess it may be gape worthy.

"WAIT YOUR THE BEATRICE PRIOR! AREN'T YOU!" Marlene shouts, pointing an accusing finger at me.

**A/N: I know this isn't very different compared to my old version but if I didn't change it my next chapter wouldn't turn out how i want. Sorry everyone! Will have my next chapter up by the end of the week. Tonight if lucky. **


End file.
